Love causes stupidity
by xspirit.shinobix
Summary: Love can make anyone stupid, even the smartest of people. Nara Shikamaru the 200 IQ genius, is one of them. [ShikaTema] [Implied NaruSaku]


**Love Causes Stupidity**

**by xspirit.shinobix**

* * *

"You have any money?" asked Temari, turning her head to look at the lazy chuunin beside her. He gave her a bored glance.

"Why?" he inquired, his hands in his pockets.

"Because I'm hungry."

"And how would this concern me in any way?" he replied, looking forward once again.

Temari raised an eyebrow, smirking. "And that's where your money comes in. You're going to buy me something to eat. Let's stop by that restaurant—"

Shikamaru now gave her his full attention, staring at her, taken aback. "What?!"

"What's not to understand? You're going to buy me lunch. Like I said, let's sit down at eat some dango, perhaps…" She repeated, putting her hands to her hips.

"What I DON'T understand is the whole situation." he spoke, frowning at her now. "Why do I have to pay? Go buy lunch yourself…it's too troublesome for me." Though he seemed irritated, she could detect a small tint of red on his cheeks. Her smirk grew wider.

"Oh, I bet I know what you're thinking…that this 'lunch' is some…date?" she asked, causing his face to become red with embarrassment and…something else? "Don't get your hopes up kid--you're my guide here in Konoha, and guides provide their client everything they need: service, helping me get around this place…and paying for the client's meals."

Shikamaru slightly stepped back, flabbergasted. His face was unnaturally flushed. "I-I-you…I-I wasn't thinking of a date! Damn, you troublesome woman…!"

Temari only gave him a look that said, _'Sure, brat.'_

"Tch…usually, I wouldn't do this for just some hungry person, but I guess I need to eat something as well…" he scratched his nose, avoiding her stare. "Fine, we'll go to that place. Here's some money…" he threw it to her. Rolling her eyes, Temari caught it swiftly, only to throw it back at him.

Shikamaru caught with surprise. "What do you think you're doing, throwing the money to the poor, hungry maiden? You're coming with me, and we're both going to order the food, dumbass." Temari scolded, grinning.

Once again, Shikamaru was left speechless as Temari grabbed his arm around hers and dragged him to the small restaurant. He resisted at first, with some insults as 'troublesome woman', or 'loud and bossy', but he gave in after receiving a death glare from Temari. The two of them sat down near the windows, and picked up their menus.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it? I bet the food's great, Shikamaru. Stop being so reluctant; you're the one being troublesome here…idiot." She propped an elbow on the table and rested her head on her palm, reading the menu.

Shikamaru only picked up his menu, mumbling under his breath, his face slightly red. You better not order something extremely expensive, Temari…I can't afford that…" he informed, scanning through the menu. She chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, sure, Mr. Guide…at least you're treating me to some nice food…" she put down her menu and raised her hand for a waiter. "I'd like…two plates of Takoyaki…and some green tea." She turned to Shikamaru. "You?"

"Um…just a bowl of udon, and green tea as well." Shikamaru replied. The waiter nodded and whisked the menus away and walked away.

As the two sat down in silence, Temari started to break it. "You know, guys usually start conversations when they're eating with their—" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. Flustered and flushed, she covered her mouth. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, clueless. He was a genius with an IQ over 200, but when it came to girls, he was as dense as Naruto.

"Eating with their _what?_" he asked, confused. "Figures…girls never clarify on anything…that's why they're so irritating…" he trailed off, seeing the anger radiating from the blonde haired girl in front of him.

A vein popped on Temari's head. "What…did you say-" but before she could finish, a loud trip could be heard. Both Shikamaru and Temari looked over her shoulder, and saw a blonde haired teenager on the floor, rubbing his face.

"Itte…" he mumbled painfully, sitting up. A pink haired girl walked up to him, her hands on her hips.

"You idiot…what do you think you're doing, falling around everywhere? You're a shinobi, for pete's sake!" she scolded, holding out her hand. "Here Naruto, get up; you're attracting attention…"

He accepted it gratefully, grabbing it and pulling himself off the floor. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" He turned around, and saw Shikamaru. "Hey, isn't that—HEY, Shikamaru!" he waved at him.

"Oi, Naruto!" Shikamaru greeted, surprised. "What're you doing here?" Temari also seemed curious, as she was staring at Naruto in question, wondering the same thing.

"Ah, well the thing is…I asked Sakura-chan if she wanted to eat lunch with me and she said yes…" Naruto said enthusiastically, turning to Sakura, who smiled and greeted Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto then blushed. "S-so how would I put it…we're on a dat—"

Before he could finish, he heard a threatening crack of knuckles, causing the three of them to turn around to see a (very) angry Sakura. "Don't you **dare **say it…for the last time…we are NOT on a date!" she growled, her blush similar to Naruto's. Naruto gulped audibly. "Just a…get-together, you hear! Now just shut up, unless you want your life as a shinobi to end…" she stepped forward, causing him to step back.

"Eheheh, right, Sakura-chan…" he laughed nervously, then tried to change the subject. "S-so…" he turned to the two pineapple-haired shinobi, grinning mischievously. "So, are you two on a date—er, I mean…get-together as well?" he leered at them, causing both of them to redden.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" they yelled at the same time, sitting straight up. "It's not a date—of course not!" they glanced at each other before glaring at Naruto once again.

Sakura also decided to join the fun. "Mou—I don't know, Temari-san…you're always with Shikamaru…kind of suspicious, ne?" she added, grinning.

Shikamaru decided to calm himself down, and soon the lazy expression was back on his face. "What do you mean, you idiots...I'm her guide, remember? She HAS to follow me, unless she doesn't want to get lost in Konoha and does something stupid. Being as irresponsible and immature as she is, I have to watch over her." He rolled his eyes, not noticing Temari's furious glare as she slowly pulled out her fan. Naruto and Sakura, who both had become aware of her rage, slowly stepped back.

"Er…Sakura-chan, maybe we should go to a different place to eat…?" Naruto whispered slowly, backing away.

"Eheheh, how about Ichiraku's…?" she stuttered starting to turn around.

"Sounds good!" he yelled out, pullng Sakura with him out of the restaurant as fast as he could

Confused, he stood up. "O-oi, Naruto! Sakura! Why're you guys lea…ving…?" he slowly turned his head toward the killer intent and saw Temari, readying her fan.

"You…you idiot…" Temari muttered, clicking her fan open.

"Temari, w-wait, I--!"

"TOO SLOW!" she swung her fan, and a big gust of wind enveloped the whole restaurant, including Shikamaru. When he slammed into the wall, she stomped her way towards him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"So, you think I'm too much of a _kid _to be responsible of myself? Well, I'll make you rethink what you said…" she let go of the poor Nara and smacked him with her fan. "BY FORCE!"

* * *

.

Hours later, the two came out of the restaurant; a beaten up Chuunin, who was being dragged by a blonde haired jounin. Turning around, she laughed nervously at the boss, who seemed quite terrified at the woman standing before her. "What have-w-what have you done to my shop…?!" he pointed insanely at the broken, devastated pile of rubble behind him. "It's nothing but dust and rocks!"

"Ahah, well about that, I'm real sorry..." Temari apologized, "I guess I kind of lost it…but I'll pay it for you; I promise…could you give all the responsibility to him? He'll take care of the shop and pay for it…anyways, sorry about that!" she waved at the boss, who was dumbstruck, and walked away.

When they were away, Shikamaru gave her a shocked look. "WHAT?! You're saying that I have to pay for—" he started to protest, but she hushed him.

"Ah, but Shikamaru, remember what I said…?" she spoke, a devilish grin on her face.

"_The guide provides their client with everything_…" she repeated from earlier. A look of shock came across his face, as he went on blabbering about how troublesome she was, but they all came upon deaf ears.

'_Heh, it's so fun teasing him…it's odd how a genius like him is always acting stupid whenever he's around me…' _she thought, smiling. "Oh. Stop your complaining. First thing is first; let's get you some bandages for your injuries."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You seem to have short term memory loss…YOU'RE the one who inflicted these injuries to me…" she only replied with a chuckle as she pulled him along. Shikamaru grumbled and followed her.

'_Why am I so stupid when I'm around her…?!'_

Naruto and Sakura had long ago finished their lunch, but were watching as Temari dragged Shikamaru away. They saw them exchanging irritated glances, yet Sakura was smiling. "How cute."  
Naruto turned to her. "Cute? She almost KILLED him, Sakura-chan!" he muttered, thinking that it was similar to a situation where Naruto angered Sakura.

"Both of them are acting like such idiots around each other; can't you see?" Sakura said. Naruto nodded slowly, partly understanding.

"I guess…Shikamaru is NEVER that stupid…he's always calm, boring, and hell of a smartass to sumit up…but why does it matter if he acts like a dumbass with Temari?"

Sakura winked, her eye twinkling. "Don't you know, Naruto? Love makes everyone stupid, even the smartest of people."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hm, this is my first ShikaTema fic I've ever written. This story didn't take me long, though...I sort of rushed it, so please bear with me if there are any grammatical errors. D';**

**Please Review! Then Naruto will virtually hug you!**

**Naruto: What?! Why me?**

**Me: Because you're a adorable.**

**Naruto: blush Why thank you, I--**

**Me: Less talking, more hugging!!! D: **

**Naruto: TT**

**Sakura: WAIT! No one hugs MY man! Only I can!**

**Me: What the--Sakura, what're you doing here?!**

**Sakura...I'm not really sure.**

**Naruto. O.o**

* * *


End file.
